


Three Makes A Balanced Life

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Swearing, The movie is literally rated R and I swear a lot anyways, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: “We. Are. So. Fucked!”“What’s the matter kitten?”Emily, having bursted into the main room and called a meeting immediately, began speaking at a rapid pace, completely ignoring Hannibal King’s pet name as she paced between him and Abigail Whistler.“The Talos Clan dug up Lord Drake. They found him about six months ago and actually fucking woke him up!”“Lord Drake?” Abigail narrowed her eyes at Emily, who was too freaked out to do her normal routine of rolling her eyes and flipping her off.“The King of the Vampires? Dracula? Is none of this ringing a bell?!”
Relationships: Drake (Blade)/Original Female Character(s), Drake/Hannibal King, Hannibal King/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Three Makes A Balanced Life

**Author's Note:**

> This week on "What am I hyperfocused on THIS TIME?!?!" we take a look at Blade: Trinity rather than updating the stories I started and will likely never fucking finish because I switch between things so often it gives me FUCKING WHIPLASH!!!!! I HATE HYPERFIXATION AND HYPERFOCUSING  
> I hyperfocused so damn hard on Blade: Trinity that I watched the movie TWICE in TWO DAYS.  
> I binged every Drake/Reader story that I found interesting (Which there aren't many, to begin with, but still) and then proceeded to check out Drake/Hannibal King and they slapped me upside the head with their perfect bullshit and instead of solely being fixated on Drake, I became fixated on BOTH which is always sO MUCH FUCKING FUN.  
> Enjoy the 10,000 worded trash that I wrote after binging everything about these two on here I could get my hands on that kept my interest.  
> I think writing this actually got almost all of it out of my system. Not QUITE all, I still crave more stories, but most of it, hopefully.

Emily, born Emila, was a half-human half-vampire hybrid, like Blade. But there were distinct differences between them.

The first being that her father was a vampire when he impregnated her human mother. They were in love, but her mother got sick before Emily was born, and did not survive her birth. Her father raised her, far away from his sister, the only member left of his family. However, when Emily was nine, her aunt started to close in on her father, and he panicked. He called in a favor, reluctantly giving up his daughter to a dear friend. He swore that they’d see each other again and that he loved her, no matter what.

The second was that she didn’t age. She had, at one time, but she had stopped aging once she finished puberty. Her aging had halted at 24.

The third, and perhaps the most important, was that she didn’t resist the thirst she was born with. Her father had taught her to control her thirst, and when he no longer could, the friend that took her in refined her control. They discovered that she had no difficulty ingesting vampire blood. She often fed on vampires or drank from blood bags when they had become available.  
  


* * *

“We. Are. So. Fucked!”

“What’s the matter kitten?”

Emily, having bursted into the main room and called a meeting _immediately_ , began speaking at a rapid pace, completely ignoring Hannibal King’s pet name as she paced between him and Abigail Whistler.

“The Talos Clan dug up Lord Drake. They found him about six months ago and **_actually fucking woke him up!”_**

“Lord Drake?” Abigail narrowed her eyes at Emily, who was too freaked out to do her normal routine of rolling her eyes and flipping her off.

“The King of the Vampires? Dracula? Is none of this ringing a bell?!”

Hedges had opened his mouth to repeat the name ‘Dracula’, but Hannibal cut him off, looking paler than Emily had ever seen him.

“They woke him up?” Hannibal genuinely looked like he might get sick and his reaction alone caused the rest of the Nightstalkers to take Emily seriously.

“Yes. They have him in their mansion. My contact said that Danica woke him for two reasons: To kill Blade, and so that they may use his blood to become more powerful. But my contact and I both agree that she can’t _handle_ Lord Drake and the fact that she thinks she can just boss him around **_really_** shows how nuts she actually is. I mean, more than everything else does. We are so fucked!”

“Why can’t we fight him?”

Emily stared at Abigail as if she was a moron. “Why…?” She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, taking deep calming breaths. “He’s not just _a_ vampire, Abigail. He’s **_the first vampire._** He has no weaknesses. He’s over 6,000 years old, and in fact, he’s actually over 7,000 years old, if you want to be technical. It’s rumored that he can _shapeshift._ ”

Emily held a hand up as Hedges opened his mouth again. “No, Hedges, not into a bat or wolf. No animals. But…another person, with practice, would probably be easy. He’s _also_ rumored to be able to walk in the sun. Being the father of all vampires, there are rumors as to other things he can do. It’s said that he can call someone of his bloodline to him. I’m…unsure as to what that means exactly. It’s _also_ said that if he gives an order, you can’t disobey it, similar to normal sires, but supposedly it’s far stronger. Sometimes, you can resist doing what your sire says, though the order rests on you, makes it feel like your skin is crawling, pushing you to do what they say, but with Lord Drake, it’s different. If he gives an order, you will follow it before you can even register what he _said._ ”

“A lot of this sounds like **hearsay and rumor.** How is that supposed to help us defeat him?” Abigail glared at Emily.

“Help you defeat…I didn’t tell you all of that, _sweetheart,_ so that you could ignore it and try to be stupid! I told you because **_you can’t beat him._** ”

Abigail ignored Emily and turned to Dex, Anna, and Hedges, pulling them into a conversation about possible things they could do. Emily immediately turned to Hannibal.

“Tell me you won’t help them do something stupid.” Her voice is nearly pleading.

Hannibal took a breath and opened his mouth, his eyes flickering to the small group. “I can’t just let them do this alone.”

Emily stepped closer, a fist closing in his shirt as she tried not to panic. “Han, please. I can’t lose you because Abigail is so full of hatred and revenge that she ignores my warnings. She has no idea what she’s going up against! You and I… ** _we do._** _We’ve heard the stories, we’ve seen the pieces of his armor, we’ve read the dusty old book._ There’s no happy ending with this guy.”

Hannibal pulled Emily as close as possible, wrapping his arms tight around her. “It’s going to be okay, Em. I promise.”

Emily buries her face in Hannibal’s neck, and it really says how much he trusts and loves her that he doesn’t even tense as she breathes in his scent.  
  


* * *

The moment Drake had awoken, he’d felt the pulse, almost like a heartbeat, in the back of his head. He knew it was his balance, his mate. He’d wanted nothing more than to kill these pathetic creatures that dared to call themselves vampires, weak as they were, and then go search for his mate, but he knew nothing of how the world had changed. He was smart enough to realize he needed these _nightwalkers._

Pretending to be weak from his slumber was easy and he allowed them to take him. Once he was in the city of _Esperanto,_ as the nightwalkers called it, what had originally been a soft pulse was now more similar to a buzzing. He knew without a doubt that his balance was here, in this very city. Was it the Daywalker they had woken him up for?

After six months and a failed attempt at keeping the Daywalker in their hands, two human hunters having saved him – which simply further proved what Drake already knew about how weak these nightwalkers were – he decided to use this opportunity to search for his balance. If the nightwalkers could not handle hunters, they did not deserve to live. He wouldn’t be helping them.

Once outside, he walked, following the pulse-like heartbeat he felt. Every step had his body thrumming, his heart beating faster, and his gums throbbing, his fangs threatening to lengthen. He was close.

He stopped abruptly, however, when he came across a shop with vampire memorabilia. He could sense a unique soul within the shop, one _worthy_ of immortality, unlike so many of the nightwalkers. He slipped inside and found two young humans, a male who was eating something, and a female who was sitting in a chair that leaned back. They both eyed him as he questioned about the vampire merchandise, the woman taking him through the various things they had.

“Was there something specific you were looking for?” she asked.

He took the young woman’s hand, breathing in slowly, taking in her scent. She was the one he had sensed, the one worthy. She eyed him warily as he stepped closer, his voice coming out in a quiet rumble.

“What would you say if I told you I’m a vampire, and I think you would make a beautiful vampire?”

She rolled her eyes, trying to take her hand back. “I’d say that’s a lame line that I’ve heard before.”

The young man spoke behind them, demanding Drake let her go, but Drake simply ignored him. He stepped closer to the young woman, letting his eyes change to their slitted yellow/red color. She gaped at him, but Drake was pleased to note that there was no fear in her scent, only surprise and a hint of awe.

“And what would you say now?”

The young woman studied him for a moment before grinning. “Yes.”

The young man charged at Drake, but he just tossed him aside, causing him to go through the window of the shop. He then whipped the young woman around and onto the chair she had been sitting in. He ripped off her necklace and bit into her throat, drinking deeply. When she was close to death, he pulled back and used a sharp nail to cut his wrist, holding it above her mouth. She didn’t hesitate to latch on and drink.

They were gone before anyone even acknowledged the unconscious young man.  
  


* * *

Emily was fidgety, had been for months now. She felt a thrumming in her veins that had nothing to do with her thirst. Of course, the only reason she knew that was because she had tried feeding on vampires to get rid of the feeling, but it didn’t worth. She wasn’t thirsty, it was something else.

The Nightstalkers had broken Blade out of the police department, where the vamps had been about to transfer him somewhere, and Emily was not above saying that she absolutely _hated_ Blade more than Abigail did. In fact, Abigail and Emily had actually grown _closer_ because of their mutual hatred of the asshole. Not even Hannibal seemed to like Blade and boy did that feeling seem mutual. Blade seemed to hate Emily and Hannibal the most, though Emily wasn’t _entirely_ sure as to why.

Sure, Hannibal couldn’t keep his mouth shut, that was a given, but privately, Emily and Hannibal thought it might’ve been because Hannibal had once been a vampire. Everyone knew how much Blade hated vampires. Emily also thought that Blade hated her because she had control of her thirst. But either way, if he kept his act up, she was going to slice his fucking head off, her vow to Whistler Sr. be damned. Hannibal was the _only one_ taking the threat of Drake seriously, but even he wouldn’t leave.

“We can’t just leave.” He’d said to her.

Why? Why couldn’t he just leave with her? Drake was here, in the city. _She knew it._ Could feel it, sense it, or whatever. Even Hannibal could tell. Still, he wouldn’t leave with her. And if he wouldn’t leave, then she’d stay, if only to protect his stupid ass.

At the moment though, she was indulging in a bit of fun. She was in a club, the music strumming through her as her body rocked to the beat. Her fangs were buried in the throat of some rando vamp that she’d managed to easily distract. His blood wasn’t particularly good, but it was filling enough to satisfy the thirst she had felt. She only pulled away when he turned to ash.

She didn’t often feel thirsty, but she never fed on humans when she did. She preferred killing dumb vampires or drinking from blood bags. The vamp she had just fed on was the second one she had killed before she had deemed herself full and was making her way out of the club. It was nearing sunrise and she had to be back at the Honeycomb Hideout in time to meet up with Blade, Abigail, and Hannibal. They were planning on going through familiars, ‘bleed the wannabes’ as Blade had put it, to find out what they could about Drake. Blade hadn’t wanted her to come but Hannibal and even Abigail had insisted. Making her way back to the hideout was easy. With the sun in the sky, no vampires were out to follow her, and while making her way across the city was tedious, it was also necessary. By the time she had gotten back, it was nearing noon and she had discovered a better idea than starting from the bottom and working their way up.

“You want us to do what?” Abigail stared at her as if she was crazy. Emily was barely refraining from rolling her eyes. Blade was staring her down and Emily privately thought maybe he should try blinking once in a while.

“Please don’t make me repeat myself for a third time, Abby. Can’t I just get to the part where I explain _why_ it’s a good idea?”

Blade sneered at her, but Hannibal put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Go ahead kitten.”

Emily _did_ roll her eyes at the teasing pet name, but spoke, nonetheless. “Vance is one of the Talos’ highest-ranked familiars. It’s why he was originally there when Blade was captured. I’ve spoken to our contact and found his office building. It’s got minimal security, nothing we can’t get through. And if any of the familiars are going to know what’s going on, it’s Vance.”

“And how do we know that your _contact,_ ” the word was spit like poison, “isn’t setting up a trap?”

Emily scowled at Blade but Hannibal’s hand on her shoulder prevented her from moving. Not that she couldn’t shake off his touch, but it was more that his touch grounded her, reminding her why she was there.

“He’s never failed us before.” Emily settled on saying, staring Blade down. “Besides, won’t you want a little payback for what he did to you?”

Blade stared right back at her for a long moment before his lips curled in a silent snarl and he growled lowly. “Fine. But if this is a trap, it’s on _you._ ”  
  


* * *

Getting to Vance’s building and getting inside, was easy. Emily had been right; the security was super easy to get through. However, the closer they got to Vance’s office the more fidgety Emily became. She didn’t understand what was going on, but she knew something was about to happen. It got to the point that Hannibal was shooting her concerned looks. She tried giving him a reassuring smile but was pretty sure it just came off as vaguely sick looking. Blade kicked the door open and stormed in. If Emily wasn’t so convinced something huge was about to happen, she would’ve rolled her eyes at him being a Drama Queen.

She was the last to enter the room, seeing Vance standing just behind his desk. She made her way around the right side with Hannibal as Abigail made her way around the left side. She hadn’t drawn a weapon yet. She heard the moment Hannibal’s pulse skyrocketed and saw right after what had caused it. Vance was laying behind his desk, dead, a large bite in his throat.

She heard Hannibal cry that it was Drake and heard Blade’s fun fire, but it missed Drake as he simply leaned over. When he came back up, he no longer looked like Vance; Emily knew that she was looking at the real Drake. He shoved the desk at Blade, who simply jumped over it and before she could pull her gun, Drake had Hannibal in his arms, pinning his back to Drake’s chest.

She was frozen in her spot, and not from fear, though she was very worried about Hannibal. No, she was frozen because her eyes had locked onto Drake’s hazel eyes and felt the thrumming in her veins reach a fever pitch. She wasn’t even paying attention to what was being said, but she thought she heard Hannibal’s yelp of surprise when Drake buried his nose in Hannibal’s neck and breathed in, his eyes never leaving hers. She _did_ hear Hannibal tell them to shoot Drake. Suddenly, Drake tore his eyes from Emily’s to look at Blade.

“Go ahead Blade.” His voice sent a shiver down Emily’s spine. It was deep and _sexy_. He took a silver stake from Hannibal’s side. “Show me what you’re made of.” Drake shoved the silver stake into Hannibal’s right shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain, and shoved him at Abigail before taking off out the broken window. Blade took off after him and suddenly, Emily could finally move. She darted over to Hannibal and Abigail as Abigail pulled the stake from Hannibal’s shoulder, causing Hannibal to grunt in pain again.

“We’re gonna _fucking_ lose!”

Emily felt dazed and out of focus, like when she had first met Hannibal. Her focus kept flipping between the conversation between Hannibal and Abigail, and wondering what Drake was doing. She was able to focus a bit more when Hannibal shouted in pain, seeing Abigail injecting his wound with some sort of elastic protein to stop the bleeding, but the back of her mind was still focused on Drake.

It was a bit difficult to get Hannibal back to the hideout, but Abigail and Emily managed to do it together. When they arrived, he was set up in the ‘med bay’ and Dex bandaged the wound. Abigail hadn’t stopped staring at Emily since they’d arrived, and Emily continued to ignore her stare; she didn’t feel like answering Abigail’s questions. Mostly because she didn’t have any answers herself. Blade showed up later and eventually, he and Abigail left, leaving Emily alone with Hannibal. He was silent for a while but eventually, he spoke.

“You froze.”

It hadn’t been a question, but there wasn’t any accusation in his tone either. Emily tore her eyes away from TV playing an old movie that she hadn’t actually been paying attention to and looked at Hannibal. He wasn’t looking at her but at the TV, though Emily couldn’t tell if he was actually watching or not. She didn’t speak, not knowing what to say, and he looked at her when she didn’t answer.

“What happened?”

She opened her mouth but what could she say? She didn’t _know_ what that was. All she knew was that she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Drake had looked at her. She settled for the truth. “I don’t know.” Her tone sounded defeated and confused even to her own hears.

Hannibal frowned but didn’t say anything.

“I…I locked eyes with him and…” She sighed heavily. “I don’t know.”

Hannibal looked at her for a long moment, as if he was searching for something, before he nodded. They settled into silence after that.  
  


* * *

Drake stormed into Talos Mansion, the woman he had turned whose name he had learned was Josie was walking just behind and a little to the right of him. They made their way to the ‘meeting room’ which was just a large open room with windows and a long table with about twenty chairs. He shoved open the doors to the room and immediately, Danica began asking if Blade was dead. Drake scowled at her.

“You did not tell me there was a second Daywalker.”

Danica frowned in confused, her eyes narrowing. “There _isn’t_ a second Daywalker. There is only Blade.” She continued speaking but Drake had already tuned her out, focusing instead on her brother. Asher had stiffened the moment Drake had spoken. Drake’s eyes narrowed and he spoke, cutting off Danica’s simpering.

“Everyone **_out!”_** Most of the vampires flinched and scrambled to obey the order. The few that didn’t had frozen and when he growled, they flew into action, fleeing the room. When Asher stood, Drake spoke again. “Asher, stay.”

Asher went rigid again and didn’t move. Danica looked like she was going to argue, but a look at Drake’s furious expression had her scampering out the doors like a dog with its tail between its legs. When the room was empty save for Drake, Josie, and Asher, Drake spoke once more.

“Who is the second Daywalker?”

For a fleeting moment, Asher looked like he was going to play dumb, but then he swallowed and spoke. “Not here.” Despite the fact that he was clearly panicking about _something,_ his voice was strong, firm.

Drake stared at him before turning on his heel and walking up the stairs, to his room. Asher fell in line behind Drake, with Josie behind Asher. He was trapped between the two with no way out and Asher knew it.

Drake pushed open the doors to the suite he was staying in, walking inside. It was soundproof, like all the other bedrooms in the mansion. Josie nudged Asher into the room and followed behind him, closing and locking the doors. She then walked over to the couch and sat down, busying herself with her phone, though Asher knew she would be listening to the conversation that was about to follow.

“Sit and explain.” Drake’s tone was sharp, and Asher didn’t hesitate to obey the direct order, sitting in one of the chairs before Drake had even finished speaking the short, three-word sentence. Drake did not sit, instead choosing to stand and stare Asher down, who fidgeted in the chair at having that powerful gaze so focused on him.

After a brief moment to gather his thoughts, Asher took an unneeded breath and spoke. “A couple of centuries ago, I fell in love with a human. I feared for her safety because Danica is crazy, but especially _crazy possessive_ of those she considers hers, myself included. In an effort to keep the woman I loved safe from Danica, we fled her.”

Asher kept his head bowed; his eyes trained on the floor. He didn’t think he could tell this story, tell the _truth_ , if he was forced to look Drake in the eyes. “A few years after we fled, Mary and I began discussing children. We planned to adopt because both of us agreed that Danica was too crazy to have a child related to her. However, before we could finalize anything, we found out Mary was already pregnant. Despite our reservations about Danica, we were both quite happy. Six months into the pregnant, Mary became very ill. We had already discussed the possibility of her turning and she had decided she did not want to be a vampire, being sick did not change her mind, and though I didn’t want to lose her, I accepted her wish. When she gave birth, our child was a healthy baby girl. Mary was too weak to survive the birth.” Asher blinked tears from his eyes and cleared his throat as it tightened; the grief still felt new. He was playing with a simple titanium band that was around his right middle finger.

I had believed our daughter to be human for a few years, and I hadn’t minded. I had actually planned on giving her the option to turn when she came of age. However, when she was six, she began displaying vampiric abilities; accelerated healing being the main thing, though her incisors were also sharper than a human’s. She broke her arm, but it healed in two days. It turned out that my vampiric DNA had merged with Mary’s human DNA to create the perfect hybrid. Emila is a vampire that is immune to silver, garlic, and sunlight.”

“What makes her different from Blade? And why doesn’t she live with you anymore?” Josie was no longer pretending to be on her phone, now fully invested in Asher’s story.

“When Emila was 9, I heard from a good source that Danica was closing in on me. I feared what she would do to Emila if she discovered her, so I called in a favor with a dear friend, and he took Emila in. Emila differs from Blade because unlike Blade, Emila doesn’t age. According to my friend, once puberty was over for her, Emila had stopped aging. That was two centuries ago. She also has control of her thirst. I had already begun teaching her control when I had to give her up and my friend finished her training. She doesn’t feed on humans though, she prefers vampires. No serum required. Due to her intake of blood and the fact that she doesn’t age, she is stronger as well as faster than Blade. Danica has no idea she exists.”

Drake had not stopped staring Asher down during his entire spiel and after a long - uncomfortable for Asher - silence, Drake spoke. “I did not harm her.” Drake watched Asher visibly relax, nearly sagging in his seat. “Who was the male human that smelled of her?”

Asher frowned and looked up at Drake. “His name is Hannibal King. He used to be a vampire, a couple of years ago, but he was cured by the humans. He is Emila’s balance, though he is unaware of this. She fears telling him because the only thing he is truly afraid of is becoming a vampire again. Danica did not make his five years as her vampire boy-toy pleasant, to say the least.”

Drake frowned deeply, nearly scowling. “You are sure he is her balance?”

Asher blinked, confused. “Yes.” He said the word slowly. “She said so herself. Why?”

“Because _she_ is mine.”

Josie perked up, leaning forward in intrigue, but Asher simply frowned.

“But…that’s impossible, isn’t it? You can’t have two balances…can you? I’ve never heard of it.”

“If she is telling the truth, then it would seem you can. I have not heard of it either. I imagine it is rare.”  
  


* * *

Hannibal was sleeping peacefully, Dex and Hedges were playing basketball, Anna was reading Zoe a bedtime story, and Emily was watching the movie Hannibal had fallen asleep watching. It wasn’t particularly interesting, but she didn’t want to leave his side. It was her fault he was injured, after all.

However, about halfway through the movie, the lights began flickering and Emily realized she couldn’t hear the music that Dex and Hedges had been playing. She stood, grabbing a gun and making sure it was loaded before making her way out of the infirmary. She headed towards the area that Dex and Hedges had been playing, knowing before she even stepped into the room that they were dead; she could smell the blood.

Emily’s head snapped to the left when she heard a small scream ring out and she took off, gripping her gun tighter. Nearly sliding to a halt, she saw Anna holding Zoe to her, Drake hovering over them. The scream had come from Zoe, as Anna did not appear all that frightened, the gun in her hand trained on Drake.

“Stop!” The word was out before Emily was even fully aware of it and then Drake was looking at her. His hazel eyes roamed over her figure and she had to suppress a shudder, but she couldn’t help the heat that pooled in her gut at his gaze. “Don’t hurt them.”

Drake grinned, his eyes shifting to red, and his incisors lengthening. “What will you offer me in return?”

Emily’s gaze moved to Anna and Zoe before she steeled herself. She took a breath before shifting to kneel, setting her gun on the ground and keeping her gaze on the floor. “I can offer nothing but myself.”

“Emily?” Anna’s voice was confused and concerned, but Emily ignored it. She heard Drake approach her and felt his fingers grasp her chin, claws lightly scraping skin, tilting her gaze up.

“You would willingly give yourself to me?” Drake’s expression was thoughtful and the hungry look in his eyes temporarily stole Emily’s breath.

Emily blinked up at him, taking in a much needed, shaky breath before speaking. “Yes. Just don’t hurt them, please.”

Drake studied her for a long moment before he grinned once more. “I accept your offer.”

Emily was aware of a brief pain in her neck before her vision went blurry and she passed out.  
  


* * *

Emily woke slowly, rather than the normal jerk awake that she was used to. As she woke, she took stock of her surroundings without ever opening her eyes. She was lying on a bed and it was the softest fucking bed she’d ever felt. There were two heartbeats that she could hear, one clearly human and the other was faster than a vampire’s heart, but slower than a human’s heart and it reminded Emily of Blade, though she somehow knew it wasn’t his heart she was hearing. She could even hear slow soft breathing, and the sound was soothing. She couldn’t _hear_ anything outside of the room she was in and she would’ve been panicking if wasn’t clear her hearing was fine. So perhaps the room was soundproof?

She could smell various scents, but the scent of the bed she was laying on had her taking a slow deep breath in, savoring the scent. It was rich and musky, but not unpleasantly so, and smelled strongly of the earth. She also caught the scents of cinnamon, clover, and a rainy spring day. These scents caused her to pause. _Hannibal?_ Her eyes slowly opened and there he was, laying on the bed in front of her. She was laying on her side and he was sleeping seemingly serenely on his back, his breathing slow, soft, and deep. That explained the human heartbeat she’d heard and his scent but…what was he doing here? And where _exactly_ was here?

“You’re awake.”

Emily jerked into a sitting position, somehow having forgotten that there had been a whole other _heartbeat_ that she had heard.

Drake was lounging in a chair across the room like it was a fucking throne. Emily studied the progenitor of the vampires, feeling no shame as she appreciated everything he had to offer. Drake’s white button-up dress shirt was _unbuttoned nearly down to his naval_ , exposing most of his chest but also the image of his glyph branded into the center of his chest. He was wearing four or five different necklaces, including what appeared to be _a silver cross_ and god help her, but she thought that was _funny_. He had been wearing a suit jacket, which was obvious because it was laying across the back of a second chair, and the fact that he was still wearing the stone-gray suit pants. They were tight on him, leaving little to the imagination, unlike his dress shirt, which was a little loose, and clearly comfortable. She had a feeling that was intentional.

In a few words? He looked incredibly elegant, as well as sexy as fuck. Of course, that wasn’t even _including_ the gorgeous hazel color of his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they hadn’t once left her since she had sat up and taken notice of them, though she had the distinct impression that he had been watching her long before she had noticed. And of course, everything she observed only took a few short minutes.

Emily was silent for a long moment, simply watching him the same way he was watching her. When she felt heat begin to pool in her gut from his gaze, she forced herself to speak in an effort to distract herself from how his mere gaze lit her up like she was on fire. It was too much like when Hannibal looked at her.

“Is this your room?” It was mostly bare of furniture, other than the bed she and Hannibal were laying in, the two chairs she had already taken notice of, and a lone wardrobe by one of two doors, technically four if she were to count the two doors that led out to what appeared to be a balcony. She assumed one of the doors led to a bathroom while the other door led out of the room. It wasn’t to difficult to guess which door led out of the room, as the chair Drake was so casually, read elegantly, lounging in was almost directly beside one of the doors. It made sense that he’d put himself at the only _real_ exit, it was strategic, deliberate; a way of saying ‘You have nowhere to go’.

Drake smiled and it was warm, inviting, _welcoming_ even. It made the rest of his features soften and Emily privately thought that it made him that much more striking.

“It is.” His deep, baritone voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine and if he noticed her reaction, and she had no doubt he had, he gave no indication.

“Why did you agree?” Emily snapped her mouth shut. She hadn’t meant to _ask that,_ but it had been swirling in her mind since he had said that he accepted. _Why?_ It confused her and she detested being confused, it irritated her to no end.

Drake’s resulting chuckle was low and almost seemed a bit drawn out. His hazel eyes glittered with amusement and normally Emily would be insulted, but she somehow knew he wasn’t laughing at her expense. Drake leaned forward, his legs spreading and his hands clasping between his knees, forearms bracing on his thighs as he looked at her. Somehow, the bastard _still managed_ to look elegant. When his chuckle died down, he still had that smile on his face, but it was…softer, almost tender. His voice was soft when he spoke, quiet, but she had no difficulty hearing him and his words sent her head spinning.

“You are my balance.”

“I…but…” Emily shook her head firmly denying the words even as they stuck in her head, refusing to let go because it _made sense_ and yet it _made no sense_. “No, I can’t be. Hannibal is my balance.” _You can’t have more than one balance_ went unsaid, but it rang clearly between them even has her head added everything up. How his scent and presence affected her, how his mere gaze could send her heart pounding and her blood rushing. How she ached to curl up in his lap, bury her face in his neck and just _breathe him in_. It was all how she reacted to Hannibal, not that the vampire-turned-human was aware of it.

Drake did not dispute what she said. In fact, his response only made her more confused. “Yes, he is, and you are his. But you are mine as well.” Drake’s eyes slid to Hannibal. “Both of you are.”

_“What?”_ Hannibal and Emily had spoken at the same time. Emily’s head whipped to the left so fast that she swore she heard her neck crack and she saw that Hannibal was decidedly _not_ asleep anymore, had clearly been listening to the conversation silently, and was now sitting up in the bed like her. The sheet that had covered most of his chest fell down, pooling in his lap, but he didn’t seem to notice.

Drake didn’t seem to mind their outburst, and he _definitely_ didn’t mind the fact that the sheet had fallen down if the way he was eyeing Hannibal was any indication. Hannibal clearly noticed because he grabbed the sheet and pulled it back up his chest like a girl trying to preserve her modesty. It made Emily want to laugh but she didn’t because she was worried it would come out at least _a little_ hysterical.

“That…makes sense.” Emily frowned even as she spoke. Once again, that _hadn’t_ been what she had been planning on saying.

Hannibal looked over at her, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. “You believe him?” His voice was incredulous, and Emily’s shoulders hunched at the words, her eyes becoming downcast for a moment before she thought of something and turned her body, so she was facing Hannibal more.

“I’m going to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?” Emily ignored Drake for the moment and instead focused on Hannibal, looking him in the eyes.

Hannibal frowned but spoke, his tone wary, dragging the two-syllable word out. “Aaalllright?”

Emily was quiet for a brief minute as she gathered her thoughts, trying to organize them enough that she could ask the question properly. “When you’re around me, how do you feel? Like, how does your body react to my presence?”

Hannibal frowned deeper but he seemed to genuinely be thinking about the answer. The room was mostly silent as he thought, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet, as if he didn’t want to be acknowledging exactly what he was admitting. “Being around you is…intoxicating. When you look at me, everywhere your eyes land leaves my skin burning. I often have difficulty keeping my hands off you, and not just in a…sexual way. I almost always want to be touching you in _some way_ , even if it’s something as simple as having my hand on your shoulder. If your eyes leave my skin burning than your touch lights up my nerves like a live wire, it’s nearly _painful_. I never want to leave your presence, and I hate when I’m unable to be close to you, unable to _touch you_.”

Hannibal took a deep breath and continued. “You make my heart beat fast, to the point that I often wonder if it’s dangerous, you make my blood rush…mostly south. When I’m with you, I never feel alone. I don’t…necessarily feel entirely complete, but it’s close. Without you, I feel hollow, like there is a huge hole inside me and you take up approximately half of that hole. You…you make me contemplate becoming a vampire again just so that I may get to spend eternity with you. I even often find myself wondering what your blood tastes like…” Hannibal trails off, his voice being near a whisper at the end.

Emily felt varying emotions, but she pushed them down and spoke, surprised that her voice was so calm. “Now, look at Drake and tell me how he makes you feel.”

Hannibal looked like he was going to argue but a look into Emily’s eyes and he merely sighed. He dragged his eyes to Drake, looking him up and down. A light blush spread across his face and down his chest, which intrigued Emily because she could so rarely get him to actually _blush_.

“Honestly?” Hannibal’s voice was slightly deeper and a discreet breath in told Emily that he was increasingly becoming aroused by Drake’s attention, as his eyes hadn’t left Hannibal’s form since he’d began speaking. No doubt it didn’t help that Emily was also gazing steadily at him. “The look in his eyes causes my stomach to clench, and not even remotely in fear. I _really_ want to discover if the scent on the bed smells just as good fresh as it does right now. It makes me almost lightheaded with how _incredible_ it smells, and I haven’t found a scent this heady since I met you, Emily.”

Hannibal blinked slowly, his pupils dilating, and suddenly he was talking directly to Drake, his voice thick with arousal. “I want so _badly_ to get off this bed and climb into your lap, to taste you. You make me feel so similarly to the way Emily makes me feel and it’s sending me reeling. I want to touch you, to see you smile, and to hear you chuckle again. I want to know if your groan is as sexy as your chuckle and I want to be the one that _brings it out of you_. But I’d also be more than content if you just climbed into the bed and laid with me and Emily. If you held us and swore that you’d never let us go. I want-” Hannibal cut himself off, his breathing ragged. He was nearly panting, and he looked like he was desperately trying to fight saying something.

Drake’s eyes were dark with arousal, and fuck if the scent of Hannibal’s _and Drake’s_ arousal together wasn’t driving Emily nuts. When Drake spoke, his voice was somehow even _deeper_ than before and husky as hell, and it sent heat pooling between both Emily’s and Hannibal’s legs in a second. “What do you want, Hannibal?”

Hannibal shivered at the way his name sounded coming from Drake and his mouth opened, the words spilling forth without control. “I want you to fuck me. I want to watch you fuck Emily. I want-” Hannibal tried cutting himself off again, but it didn’t last; the words were forced out with what was _almost_ a whimper. “I want you to bite me. Fuck, I want you both to bite me.”

Hannibal had never wanted _anyone_ to ever bite him and Emily didn’t know who growled first, but she _did know_ that suddenly, between one blink and the next, Drake was there, in the bed with them. She also knew, with absolute certainty, that they wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom for _a long while_.  
  


* * *

They only emerged from the bedroom when all three of them were intimately familiar with each other’s bodies, though it was mostly because Hannibal was starving. Drake had just wanted someone to bring the food to the room, but Hannibal had _insisted_ they leave the bedroom. He said they couldn’t stay in bed all the time. So, Drake sat in a chair with Emily in his lap while Hannibal cooked in the kitchen of the suite. The balcony doors were wide open, allowing a cool night breeze to enter the room, airing out the strong scent of sex.

Drake and Hannibal were shirtless, though they were both wearing pants. Emily, however, was only wearing underwear and one of Drake’s shirts that _didn’t_ open to her naval. She did have the top two buttons undone, showing off her throat and collar, which were littered with marks, both hickeys and bites. Hannibal wasn’t much better, though most of his were on display as he was shirtless. The only reason Drake wasn’t in the same state was because of his advanced healing. He had a few areas that looked like they were bruised, but Emily knew that in just a couple of hours, they would be gone. Emily also knew she and Hannibal would have plenty of fun giving him more marks when those disappeared.

She was pretty sure the shirt she was wearing had been another dress shirt of Drake’s, meant to go under a suit jacket, but she didn’t mind. It smelt like him and she couldn’t be happier with the knowledge that to any other vampire, she would smell exactly like she belonged to the two men in the room with her.

“Are you _purring_ in there?” Hannibal’s voice rang out from the kitchen, amusement not even hidden.

Emily blushed as she realized she _had_ been. It was really more of a low, steady growl, but it was a pleased sound and, yeah okay, essentially a purr. “No.”

Hannibal came into the room carrying a plate that had eggs, bacon, and toast. He raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Emily and smirked. “Suuuure you weren’t.”

Drake chuckled, letting out his own low, rumbling growl as he buried his nose in her neck and breathed deeply. Emily had just tilted her head so he could have better access when someone began pounding on one of the double doors to the suite. Drake’s pleased growl turned sharper with anger and Emily scented aggression in the air. The pounding didn’t stop, instead only growing more aggravating. Drake let Emily go and she stood, making her way into the bedroom to grab her jeans and slip them on. When she came out of the bedroom, her hair tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes, Hannibal was still eating his breakfast, despite the screaming coming from the doors to the suite.

Danica Talos was throwing a bitch fit because she had seen _Hannibal King_ sitting and eating in Drake’s suite, littered with hickeys, bites, and a few bruises. The lack of a shoulder wound also showed that he had been fed a bit of Drake’s blood, though not enough to turn him, just heal him. It was clear she thought Hannibal was just a fucktoy for Drake, shrilling crying that Hannibal was _her_ toy.

“He bares my mark, he is _mine!”_ Danica shouted.

Her voice was quickly giving Emily a headache, though Hannibal seemed to be watching the whole thing with amusement. He even wiggled his eyebrows at Danica, and she hissed at him, looking like she was going to lunge forward when Drake suddenly _moved_.

Drake moved to fast for even Emily to catch, one moment he was standing just inside the suite, perfectly still, and the next, his hand was wrapped so tight around Danica that she actually _gurgled_. A loud roar rung out, Emily and even _Hannibal_ shuddering at the pure fury that resonated in it. Danica’s eyes were wide, and the room was quickly filling with the acrid scent of absolute _terror_. Emily and Hannibal watched passively as Drake hissed something directly into Danica’s ear so quietly that Emily would’ve had to strain to hear, so she didn’t bother. Instead of just releasing her, Drake through Danica into the closed-door opposite his, said door completely shattering on impact, causing her to go right through it. Emily felt a sharp sense of vindictive satisfaction fill her at the sight of her aunt’s crumpled, and pathetic form. Suddenly, Josie and Asher were standing there, one staring at Drake and the other staring in shock at Danica.

“Well. That was _certainly_ entertaining.”

A startled laugh was ripped out of Emily and Hannibal smiled; he was glad he could make her laugh.

Josie snorted and grinned.

Asher tore his eyes from Danica, his head snapping to the side to look directly at Emily, his blue eyes wide. Emily smiled, a tad nervously, at her father.

“Emila.” Asher’s voice was slightly choked. They hadn’t actually _seen_ each other in over a century, Asher being unable to get away from Danica to see his daughter, though they had spoken through texts, e-mail’s, and even talked on the phone. He was her contact, after all. Emily’s smile didn’t even falter at the sound of her real name. She hadn’t gone by Emila in at least a century but hearing it from her father had never bothered her.

“Emila?” Hannibal’s voice sounded confused, but she ignored it, instead meeting her father halfway as he sped into the suite and over to her, pulling her into a hug that would’ve crushed a human. She clutched back just as tightly, burying her face in his shoulder while he buried his nose in her hair, a harsh breath leaving him.

“It’s okay dad. I’m right here.” Emily’s voice was soft and soothing as she reassured her father that she was real, she was here, and she was okay.

Asher pulled back until she was at arm’s length, a wide smile threatening to split his face, his fangs on full display. He lightly cupped her face, his thumbs stroking along her high cheekbones. “I’ve missed you.”

Emily smiled as well; her own fangs were just as visible. “I’ve missed you too.”

Hannibal cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Josie to laugh. “As touching as this reunion is, what are we going to do about crazy pants?” Hannibal nodded to Danica’s form and Josie laughed again.

“For now, she will be put in one of the cells below until I have decided her punishment.” Drake’s voice still held a hint of a growl and Josie made quick work of getting Danica out of view, disappearing down the hall with her unconscious body.

Asher clearly wanted to pull Emily into another hug, but instead, he let her go, stepping back. Drake stalked over, bypassing Emily to instead pull Hannibal out of the chair he had settled into. Drake yanked Hannibal into his arms, Hannibal giving a very _dignified_ yelp as Drake spun them around, turning Hannibal in his arms until his back was to Drake’s chest. Drake then buried his nose in Hannibal’s throat and breathed deeply, a low, _possessive_ growl slipping out as he breathed out.

**_“Mine.”_ **

Hannibal blinked and looked to Emily for help but Emily merely grinned and snickered at his slightly panicked look. Drake’s arms wound around Hannibal’s waist when he tried to step away, pulling his back completely flush with Drake’s chest.

Asher chuckled and smirked; Hannibal glared at Asher, but it was clear it didn’t have any heat behind it.  
  


* * *

It took several _weeks,_ almost two full months, for Abigail and Blade to show up, and by that time, Emily was going by her full birth name of Emila Talos – to which Hannibal _hadn’t_ been surprised, as he’d been the only person to know Asher was her father; he just hadn’t known _Emila_ was her actual name, as she’d gone by Emily as it didn’t sound as old - and Hannibal was seriously considering becoming a vampire again. When the duo did show their faces, it became clear by their surprise that Emila and Hannibal were alive that they weren’t even _there_ for them.

It had turned out that after Emila had been knocked out, Anna had spoken to Drake and she and Zoe had _come with him willingly_ to the Talos Mansion. Both Hannibal _and_ Emila were ecstatic to know that Anna and Zoe were okay. Anna had even been turned, **_willingly_** , by Drake. He’d said that even without her sight, she was a good warrior and her willingness to die to protect her daughter made her worthy of the gift that was immortality. Anna had her sight back and her eyes were such a startling, _vibrant_ green that when Emila had first seen them, she was stunned. Like Josie, Anna had none of the weaknesses that the nightwalkers had. Zoe was still human and would remain so until she was an adult, then she too would be offered immortality, but it would be _her choice._

But back to Abigail and Blade. They’d come for Zoe. Or rather, _Abigail_ had come for Zoe. Blade had come strictly so he could kill Drake, or rather so he could **_try_** to kill Drake. Emila and Hannibal weren’t worried for him, they knew Blade didn’t stand a chance unless Drake wanted him to.

They’d been spotted by a couple of familiars and the moment Drake had been told, he’d had the room cleared out. Drake sat at the head of the table, Emila to his right, Hannibal to his left. Josie stood behind Hannibal, a bodyguard of sorts. Asher sat to Emila’s right, and Anna sat to Hannibal’s left, with Zoe in her lap. Drake _truly_ looked the part of King of the Vampires, even with Hannibal being the one currently holding his sword. He wasn’t wearing his armor, having deemed it unnecessary, but he _was_ shirtless, and it was incredibly **distracting,** but he’d insisted; Emila thought he just enjoyed teasing her and Hannibal.

Abigail and Blade - needlessly and quite rudely really - kicked the doors open, storming into the room. Abigail halted almost immediately upon seeing Anna and Zoe. Blade sneered when he saw Emila and Hannibal on either side of Drake.

“Traitors!” Blade shouted.

Hannibal rolled his eyes.

Emila snorted. “’Traitors’? That’s all you have to say. It took you nearly _two months_ to get your shit together and all you can say is ‘traitors’?”

Blade growled and went to lift his gun. Before he could even fully raise his arm, Emila was out of her seat and across the room, breaking his wrist and stealing his gun. She was back in her seat, the gun on the table in front of her, before Blade was even kneeling on the ground from the sudden pain. Drinking from Drake had made her reflexes and senses all the more heightened.

Emila raised a single eyebrow, her eyes cold. “There is a child present.”

“Asher, why don’t you and Anna take Zoe upstairs? I believe that Wizard of Oz book Anna ordered arrived earlier today.”

Zoe slid off her mother’s lap as Anna and Asher moved to obey Hannibal. Abigail stared as Anna and Asher led Zoe upstairs and when they were out of sight, her gaze turned to Hannibal, betrayal written clearly for all to see. It didn’t bother him.

Blade snapped his wrist back into place and unsheathed his sword with another growl. The look in his eyes, behind his ever-present sunglasses, was crazed. It was clear that Anna’s serum wasn’t working correctly for him anymore, just as she’d told Hannibal and Emila. Drake stood from his chair, taking his sword from Hannibal’s loose grip when Hannibal hold it out to him.

With a roar, Blade attacked, leaping up onto the table and running toward Drake. Emila watched the ensuing fight with interest. Not because Blade interested her in the slightest, but it was glorious to see her King fight; though it was clear to everyone - except Abigail and Blade - that Drake was merely _toying with him_.

Josie noticed Abigail raise her bow towards Drake and she moved, snatching the bow from Abigail’s hands and knocking her to the floor. The arrow was taken out of the bow and held out towards Emila and Hannibal. Hannibal was the one to get up and walk over, taking the arrow filled with the Daystar Virus in his hands and twirling it. He crouched so he was on level with Abigail and smiled.

“Thank you for this. Anna didn’t have her research and we required this.”

Abigail seemed torn between frowning in confusion and scowling in anger at Hannibal. “What are you talking about?”

It was Emila who answered, still in her chair. “We have plans for the nightwalkers and we needed the Daystar Virus. We’re going to use it to destroy the nightwalkers. Those that survive must obey the laws we lay.” She looked at Drake, bored of the fight. “Darling, it’s time.”

Drake knocked Blade down and shifted into his demonic form. Abigail let out a short scream, flinching violently, but Hannibal and Emila were captivated by how stunning he was; whether in his more human form or his demonic form, Drake was breathtaking to behold, a true force of nature. He wasted no more time, decapitating Blade almost immediately afterward the shift, and Blade’s body burst into flames, turning to ash almost immediately, his head following suit.

Abigail watched in abject horror, seeming unable to properly process what just happened. When Drake shifted back, he walked over to Hannibal. Hannibal stood and Drake nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s throat and breathed in his scent before placing a soft kiss right over his pulse; Hannibal shuddered as his breath hitched.

Emila rose from her seat, taking the gun in her hands once more. She made her way over to the little group that had settled in a semi-circle around the huntress. She crouched down to be eye-level with Abigail, flipping the gun around so she was holding the grip out to her.

Abigail eyed her warily and hesitantly, oh so cautiously, reached out to take the gun back. She immediately put it back in her holster, recognizing that it would do her no good; Emila privately thought the huntress was smarter than Emila had first believed her to be.

Emila held out a hand to Abigail and after a moment of hesitation, Abigail took the proffered hand. Emila stood and helped Abigail to her feet, letting go of her hand immediately afterward.

Drake began speaking almost immediately after the huntress was on her feet once more. “We are going to use your virus to wipe out most of the nightwalkers. Once they are gone, we’re going to go back to the old ways. I will lay down laws. Those that are left will follow the laws or they will die. One of the laws will be that humans will no longer be killed. We can feed without killing or turning someone. Another is that we only feed on the _willing_ , and only on our familiars.” Drake’s voice is firm, forceful. He’d already discussed this with Hannibal and Emila, they’d both agreed with him, and he wouldn’t budge on it anyways, not that they’d tried to get him to.

Hannibal shifted his weight from foot to foot. “A lot of the nightwalkers will not enjoy ‘The Old Ways’. We can’t handle them all ourselves and _that_ …is where the _Nightstalkers_ come in.”

Abigail looked at Hannibal, blinking in confusion.

It was Emila who answered her unspoken question. “We have no desire to fight you. Hunters have been around for as long as vampires have been. They are _necessary_ to keep vampires in check. If a vampire breaks one of the laws, they will be left to the hunters. We want a truce, Abigail. We will not hunt you, and you won’t hunt us, unless innocent blood is spilt. If either side breaks the truce, the one who broke it is dealt with by the other side. Meaning, if a Nightstalker kills an innocent vampire, one who has not broken any laws, that Nightstalker becomes forfeit to the vampires. If a vampire breaks a law, they are forfeit to the Nightstalkers. We aren’t looking to rule the world, Abigail.”

“So, what do you say Abby? You talk to the other Nightstalkers about a truce and then ‘report’ back to us with an answer.” Hannibal grinned, relaxed, and held out a hand.

Abigail was silent for a long moment, studying his hand. Just when Hannibal was starting to get antsy, she spoke. “No. I’m not going to talk to them about a truce.” Hannibal tensed immediately, but before anyone could say anything, she continued. “I already agree to a truce. I’m going to _convince them_ why it’s a good idea.” Her hand darted out and she grasped Hannibal’s, shaking it once, firmly. Hannibal’s shoulders relaxed again, and his grin softened to a smile as he let go of her hand.

He clapped his hands together once. “Great! We’ll see you in…a few weeks?”

Abigail nodded once, took her bow back from Josie when she held it out, and made her way to the exit. She had a _lot_ of convincing to do.  
  


* * *

With the DV back in her hands, it was easy for Anna to figure out a way to make sure it didn’t affect certain people; Drake, Josie, Asher, Emila, and herself. When it _was_ eventually released into the air, it worked _beautifully_ , taking down approximately 96-97 percent of the vampires. Those that remained agreed to the laws Drake put in place.

The Nightstalkers agreed to the truce, which wasn’t much of a surprise with someone like Abigail spearheading it. She could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be. It was one of the things that made her a good hunter.

Things weren’t perfect. Occasionally, vampires broke the laws that were put into place. They were turned into examples, given to the Nightstalkers to do whatever they wanted with. They never failed to kill them, but they _did_ often to it in creative ways. When a Nightstalker became fed up with the truce and they killed vampires that hadn’t broken any laws, they were given to the vampires just as promised. But overall, the truce held, the laws were enforced, and the world kept turning.

A couple of months after the truce was finalized, Hannibal told Drake and Emila that he wanted to talk to them. They found him in their suite, sitting on the couch, fidgeting nervously. He looked up at them when they entered, Drake’s arm wrapped possessively around Emila’s waist, like always. Emila sat on the coffee table in front of Hannibal, and Drake took the empty seat beside him.

“You seem nervous?” Emila frowned and leaned forward.

Hannibal snorted. “I _am._ This is fucking nerve-wracking.”

Emila believed she knew what he was talking about and she placed a hand on his knee, smiling. “If you aren’t ready, it’s alright.”

Hannibal immediately shook his head. “No. I…I _want everything_ , and I can’t have that if I’m…mortal. I’m _ready_ , I’m just nervous.”

Emila and Drake shared a look. Drake nodded once and Emila moved to sit on Hannibal’s other side, curling into him.

“How do you want to do it?”

“I…I want you both to do it.”

“One of us drinks, the other feeds you?”

Hannibal nodded quickly.

“Do you have a preference?” Drake’s voice was still as deep as ever, and Hannibal still shuddered every time he heard it, his breath hitching in his throat and a blush creeping up his neck. His eyes flickered to Emila and she smiled in understanding. Drake withdrew from Hannibal enough that Emila could climb into his lap, straddling his legs and settling down. Hannibal’s hands automatically came up to grip her waist as he tilted his head to the side, baring his throat beautifully for her.

A low purr slipped out and she felt Hannibal shudder underneath her when she placed a kiss directly over his pulse point. She began to kiss and lightly suck, allowing him to relax. She allowed her fangs to lengthen and slipped them painlessly into his throat, but his grip on her waist still tightened as he groaned, though not in pain. His blood was still as rich and sweet as the first time she’d tasted it. She wondered if this would change the taste and hoped it merely enhanced the flavor. She pulled back when his heart slowed, climbing off his lap and then Drake took over.

He pulled Hannibal into _his_ lap, letting a nail grow into a claw. He slit a small cut on his throat and guided Hannibal’s mouth to the blood flow. Drake shuddered when Hannibal gave it little kitten licks and then growled when Hannibal suddenly latched onto the cut and began sucking in earnest. It took all of Drake’s self-control not to fuck Hannibal _right there_ , but now was not the time. He would take him when he’d turned. The three of them wouldn’t leave the bedroom for _days_ if Drake had anything to say about it.

Eventually, Hannibal pulled away, though it was quite clear that all he wanted was to keep drinking.

“What now?” Hannibal’s voice was deeper due to arousal and Emila smirked.

“Now, you feed properly. Complete the transition.” Her one voice was thick and almost breathy with arousal.

“And after you have fresh blood, we’re coming _right back here_ and none of us are leaving the bedroom until I decide I’m finished with both of you.” Drake’s voice is nearly a growl.

“Deal.”

“Sounds good.”

Emila and Hannibal had spoken at the same time and Drake smirked.

For once in their lives, there were no holes where something felt like it was missing. They were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. Don't be a ghost reader. Tell me what you liked. Who was your favorite character? What was your favorite scene? What was your least favorite? Who did you hate? How do you think I could improve this 10,000-word monster? Hell, if you've got ideas on a better title, tell me them. I'm terrible at titles.


End file.
